A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collapsible chairs, more specifically, a collapsible chair that includes in addition to a multitude of features, an arm tray.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with collapsible chairs generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a collapsible chair that can convert from a chair to a bed, and further includes a headrest or canopy that extends over the head of an end user to provide shade when the collapsible chair is used as a chair, and further includes an arm tray that rotates to provide a surface upon which to store items thereon, and further includes a lumbar support for the end user when the collapsible chair is configured as a chair, and further includes includes telescoping legs to support the collapsible chair when configured as a chair, and further includes wheels to mobilize the collapsible chair when collapsed or configured as a chair.
The Ferko, III Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,667) discloses a folding bed or cot particularly for use as a portable medical bed that includes a center base portion connected to a support frame. However, the folding bed does not convert to a chair having a lumbar support, arm tray, canopy, or footrest.
The Boscaro Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0055085) discloses a folding bed with a central dolly. However, the folding bed does not convert to a chair and include a canopy, footrest, or arm tray.
The Jackson, Sr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,783) discloses a portable, padded chair made from X-ray transparent materials that includes a tray and may convert to a bed. However, the chair does not feature a canopy that converts to a headrest when the chair is converted to a bed.
The Matsushita Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,077) discloses a combined collapsible chair and bed. Again, the chair does not feature a canopy that doubles as the headrest when the chair is converted to a bed.
The Broome Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,105) discloses a combination seat and bed that includes wheels for storage. Again, the seat does not feature a canopy that doubles as the headrest when the chair is converted to a bed.
The Britz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,626) illustrates an ornamental design for an invalid chair that includes a tray, which does not depict a canopy.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a collapsible chair that can convert from a chair to a bed, and further includes a headrest or canopy that extends over the head of an end user to provide shade when the collapsible chair is used as a chair, and further includes an arm tray that rotates to provide a surface upon which to store items thereon, and further includes a lumbar support for the end user when the collapsible chair is configured as a chair, and further includes a foot rest for use when configured as a chair, and further includes telescoping legs to support the collapsible chair when configured as a chair, and further includes wheels to mobilize the collapsible chair when collapsed or configured as a chair. In this regard, the collapsible chair having foldable arm tray departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.